


Miss You

by spenceur



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, New Relationship, One Shot, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, eh, yo look im het for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spenceur/pseuds/spenceur
Summary: Probably self-indulgent one-shot of an insecure Jumin and some very supportive, albeit sarcastic, Zen and V after coming home from work.





	Miss You

Quiet days like these are what Jumin loved the most.

Jihyun, V, his dearest friend, closest confidant, and lover sat cross-legged on the floor, his fingers working through half a dozen books sprawled out around him, choosing to scroll through another one every few minutes.

Zen, his opposite, his muse, his heart, dozed lazily on the sofa, the script to yet another potential role resting on his chest.

He took in the sight, arms crossed, as he leaned against the doorframe. Even now, two months after V had moved in and Zen and begun spending his late nights and early mornings here, the sight of the two of them in his home felt like a dream he would wake up from at any moment.

“Jumin? It’s still early. You’re home already?” Jihun’s voice sounded like the notes of a long-forgotten song to Jumin’s ears, though he’d heard it only hours earlier. Its presence in an otherwise quiet environment woke Zen, who began the arduous process of sitting up and trying not to fall back asleep already.

“Yes. Nothing is scheduled for today that Jaehee cannot handle or be done tomorrow, I-”

He struggled to make the words, the emotion-laden, heart-heavy words, come out of his mouth. He was still unused to this, but he’d made a commitment to himself to stop hiding his needs from others, these two especially. 

V was standing now, gracefully avoiding his floor-bound library to stand before Jumin. He reached a hand out to tuck a lock of Jumin’s hair behind his ear, flashing him a smile that held a mixture of loving emotions Jumin hadn’t the experience to decipher completely.

He wrapped his arms around Jihyun’s waist, tucking his face into his partner’s shoulder.

“I missed you.”

Zen, who had given up on sitting up completely, gave a teasing chuckle as he put one arm behind his head. “Already? Either you’re getting soft, or we’re really something special.”

Jumin rolled his eyes, though he new Zen couldn’t see it with his face hidden in V’s frame. He took a deep breath and looked up at him, chin resting on Jihyun’s shoulder blade, his eyes working their way up and down the actor’s body before settling on his face.

“You are special.”

Maybe it was his soft tone, the indiscernible way his voice _almost_ cracked a little bit towards the end there, or maybe the lump in his throat so heavy it felt like he’d swallowed a stone, but something in Jumin’s words startled even Zen, who pushed himself off the couch to be closer to Jumin, his long fingers lightly squeezing his lover’s arm.   
“Jumin, is everything okay?” he asked tentatively. Han couldn’t blame him. In the past, questions about his emotional state would trigger a cold shutdown that had nearly broken their relationship before, even as friends.

“Everything is fine. Nothing of consequence happened today, I just realized --” he took a breath, not knowing quite how to explain himself. “During my break this afternoon, I realized I had forgotten the lunch Jihyun had packed this morning, so I had to have Jaehee bring something up, but the rice was overcooked and there wasn’t a sarcastic note from you, Zen, and it just . . . got to me, I suppose. I was worried you’d think I’d forgotten on purpose or didn’t care and all I wanted to do was come home and share a meal and explain that I was just in a hurry this morning so I came home as soon as I can. I just missed you both today.”

Neither of them had anything to say. There wasn’t anything  _ to _ say, really. Their presence alone had already eased the brunt of his tension from the day. He’d started to feel silly about his little tangent, until V flashed him another smile and leaned in to kiss him. Zen moved around to hug him from behind, squeezing his waist and settling his cheek into his back. 

“You’re almost as dramatic as I am,” he said, “but I’m glad you’re home. I forget how empty this rich guy house is when you aren’t here in the afternoons.”

“And I forget how quiet it is without you regaling us with the details of your day and your opinions on everything and anything. Jumin, however much you miss us -- whether you’re on a trip or at work or even just in the other room -- we miss you too. We always do.”  
His shoulders slumped as though the breath he’d been holding in had been weighing down his lungs for weeks. All that worry over a tiny little meal. How silly it seemed with those seven little words. Standing there, surrounded by such an aura of love, he chastised himself for being so insecure. How unfair of him it was to doubt such unconditionally loving men. 

They moved towards the couch as a unit, flopping down in a tangled mess of limbs. Jumin’s arm was twisted under V’s back, with V’s legs twisted on his lap. Zen was practically folded in half, the back of one of his knees in Jumin’s face and the other over the back of the sofa. After the initial “oomph” and “yeowch,” the three paused, staring at each other with wide eyes before exploding in laughter at the absurdity of the position. 

Righting themselves, Jumin stole his arm back and laid his head on V’s lap, his long legs stretched over Zen’s lap and the arm of the ouch, Zen leaning back in his typical no-worries fashion with his arms behind his head to give Jumin space. 

No one said anything. Despite all the talk earlier about chatting and the sounds of each others voices, none of them said a word, preferring to stare at nothing and enjoy each others’ presences. Between the stress of the day, Jihyun ildly stroking Jumin’s hair, and the soft sounds and vibrations of Zen’s quiet humming, Jumin drifted into a light doze. However long later, his eyes opened with a start at Zen’s “didn’t someone mention food?” comment, and attempted to get up with them to discuss options for dinner, but Zen just pushed him down and landed a lazy kiss on his temple, Jihyuns following afterwards with a “don’t get up” and adjusting Jumin’s head to keep it from flopping over the edge of the cushions.

“Stay here and get a quick nap in, we’ll worry about dinner. You looked dead on your feet walking in. Just don’t miss us too much in dreamland, old man.”

He halfheartedly shoved the dramatist away, muttering something about being a narcissist before the sound of footsteps and receding laughter from the other two drifted into the next room.

 

Miss those two pains in the ass? He could never.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have many posted works, but all of my polyamorous mystic messenger content (i.e. headcanons) is @ https://www.polyamorous-mysme.tumblr.com for requests, commissions, or just interactions. Commentary and criticism heavily appreciated!


End file.
